Oberon
Oberon is the sixth and youngest Primordial Being, appearing shortly after his sister Magnus came into existence. As he governs time, Oberon is the Primordial Being of Time itself and the ruler of Avalon, alongside his wife Titania. He is also the dimension gates keeper for the fairy realms. He is the Guardian of Magic and the king of the fairies. A race of magical beings, fairies come from Avalon, a dimension separate from Earth. In Avalon, there also exists a fairy tribunal and Oberon leads this tribunal. As the youngest of the Primordial Beings, Oberon is the youngest brother of God, Amara, Jennavieve, Death and Magnus, the husband of Titania, the brother-in-law of Goblivious and Aurora and the half-brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. Biography Early Life Origins The youngest of the Primordial Beings, Oberon has existed since the beginning of time, before his siblings God, Amara, Jennavieve, Death, and Magnus. When Aurora came into existence, Oberon and her formed a close friendship. Oberon found God and Aurora's romance to be very humorous and supported the relationship. He was happy when they married, happily congratulating his brother for getting the "woman of His dreams" and willingly welcomed her to the family. Meeting Titania Sometime later however, Titania came into being and met Oberon, immediately causing the two to fall in love with each other. Like they did with Aurora, the Primordials were very supportive of Oberon's relationship with her and happily welcomed Titania into the family, especially after Oberon and Titania were married, even congratulating them. Oracle's Birth After Oracle was born, Oberon formed a close relationship with his first-born nephew. Having witnessed his birth, Oberon was astonished and described the boy to be "a highly magnificent entity. To call Oracle an angel, let alone even a Seraph, would be wrong. He is actually close to being a primordial entity, without a doubt my big brother's greatest creation." The Seraphim Oberon also witnessed the creation of the Seraphim and Heaven and noted he found the Seraphim to be not quite as magnificent as Oracle, but still extremely powerful nevertheless and was impressed by their power. Primordial War When several of God's worlds somehow destroyed themselves, Oberon was shocked by such an absurd occurrence, as well as very sympathy to them for their plight and immediately accompinied his wife to Heaven and the married couple comforted Eve and God. However, when Amara was revealed to be the one behind it, Oberon was heart-brokenly shocked and had to be confronted by his wife but agreed when God told him to ask the other Primordials to not interfere. Although he was reluctant to permit it, Oberon begrudgingly agreed to let Titania help in the Primordial War when she insisted she help God and Aurora defeat Amara, as she was out of control and must be stopped. Oberon even gave her a spell to trap her, the instructions to perform it, and his staff to help. Oberon noted he found the war to be "an supremely serious family matter and a supremely unamusing scene" and implied he may have felt sadness for Amara. He later assisted God, Jennavieve, Titania and Oracle in creating means able to purify them. Seraphim's Retribution Oberon also noted he watched the Seraphim's defiance and although he didin't have a close relationship with them, he nevertheless was horrified by their deaths as well as Oracle's immense guilt. Creation After the second generation of angels, as well as Heaven, the Earths, and the Multiverse itself was created, Oberon and Titania made Avalon and the Fairies as their work base and employees and also helped Oberon's sister Magnus make the space time continuum. Oberon parted ways with God after this. Lucifer's Rebellion Oberon mentioned that both he and Titania witness Lucifer's fall from Heaven. Oberon even said he was not amused by it. Teaching Michael When Michael came to learn how to become more powerful in Dark Magic, Oberon and Titania tested Michael first, which he succesfully passed. Impressed, Oberon himself personally taught Michael Dark Magic as well as mentored him in other fields of magic. Oberon was pretty proud of Michael's abillities. Combating Oracle in GodRage When Oracle unleashed GodRage, Oberon instantly sensed it and, horrified and astounded by such magical power, telepathically calls Death and Magnus. Learning that they have met with Aurora and Jennavieve and agreed to work together, Oberon and Titania immediately teleported to Oracle's location, only to find Kansas and other cities completely destroyed. Upon the other Primordials arrival, Oberon and Titania decide to engage Oracle and stop his rampage. When they arrived, they found God and Michael ready to take on OracleForceRage and helped. They ultimately managed to overwhelm it in battle and Aurora was able to reason with Oracle. Oberon then sealed away Oracle's GodRage with a sealing spell. He also partook in the Primordials quest to make Heaven forget what happened, with his main part being sealing Lim 'E Light in a compartment and having Michael be it's temporary guardian. Oberon also aided in teaching Oracle control over OracleForceRage. He also mentored and made Oracle's Dark and Light Magic as powerful as God's. Personality Oberon, as the Primordial Being of Time, is a very efficient and punctual being, almost to the point of obsession. He is know for occasionally making puns about time when appearing, and like Gabriel, he is also mischievous. As time itself, Oberon always says he is never late nor early, and always appears right when he means to. Oberon once painted Death's suit pink as a prank. As the Team have learned, Oberon is not very helpful with regards to directions, when asked where to find what the monsters he was having them look for, Oberon pointed to a map of Oregon and stated it was "somewhere in there". Oberon has a great deal of knowledge about human technology and entertainment, quickly coming up with an analogy as to why his siblings don't interfere much that the Team could understand easily. Oberon has been known to allow humans to stay in Avalon if they so choose, but asks them to be peacekeepers in exchange. However, Oberon is a benevolent and very empathic being, despite his sarcacism and tendency to joke, as he kindly comforted Oracle after the death of his wife and daughter and personally took the coffins to Avalon's most beautiful place. He also was able to easily understand, and pity, Oracle's reasons of going on such a rampage, showing while having an incredible sense of humor, Oberon is also extremely mature and wise. He is also capable of being serious, as shown when Oberon asked God for Demon Tablet sternly. He has been hinted to be able to explode in rage as Titania noted that when Lucifer fell, the damage that occurred made Oberon assume one of the worst scowls and expressions among any supernatural being she has ever knew and Oberon himself noted he had to drink several of the finest wine to calm himself down but even then was still not fully back until another day. He was visibly distraught when Michael was apparently killed, despite everything he had done, suggesting that despite all of his actions, he still cared for his one-time student and seemed genuinely relieved that Oracle chose to spare him just like Titania's reaction was. Although he may have not been as close to the Seraphim as his wife was, he was nevertheless crestfallen when learning the news of their rebellion and admitted when the Team asked him about his not close relationship to the Seraphim that their deaths are absolutely in one of the worst days he had "and there are not a lot, but enough". Oberon is also very proud as a teacher, evidently taking pride in having taught Oracle how to control and master GodRage and also being visibly proud of Oracle's display of tremondous Magical Ingenuity and skill against Michael. While the Guardian of Magic and thus far more powerful than most Magical Beings as well as having supreme knowledge of Magic, Oberon has been seen to be very intrested in anything related to mystics and is also more than willing to admit if he is impressed by a magic user, evidenced with Oracle and Michael. Powers and Abilities Even though he is the youngest of the Primordial Beings, however as the Primordial Being of Time, Oberon possesses a tremendously vast amount of unlimited power and is among the oldest and most powerful beings in all of existence. He is far more powerful than humans, spirits, monsters, fairies, witches, demons, and even angels, even being slightly more powerful than Oracle. However, Oberon's power is only rivaled, exceeded, or surpassed by his siblings. *'Immortality:' Being one of the first six beings in existence, Oberon is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Time, he cannot be killed unless time itself ends. In the event his body is destroyed, he can repair it as long as time exists. Oberon can be truly killed by two of his siblings working together. **'Nigh-Invulnerability:' Oberon possess immense levels of durabillity to supernatural attacksn,enough that he can withstand attacks from Amara, Eve, Death, and Magnus for a lot of time before being killed, and can also withstand attacks from Seraphim without being severely harmed although Oracle's attacks are able to harm him even more as well as being completely unfazed by an Archangel-level power. He was durable enough to withstand several Mighty blows and mystical attacks from Oracle. However, his durability is not infallible, as God indicated he can kill him and even threatened him when he thought Oberon was unwilling to help in the fight against Amara. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Being the Primordial Being of Time and despite being the youngest of the Primordial Beings, Oberon possesses great deal of near supreme power, being able to do literately anything he can imagine, except defeat his older siblings alone. Like God, Oberon is powerful enough to create things from living entities to entire dimensions, as he created Avalon and Fairies. Even though Oberon is the youngest and weakest among the Primordial Beings, he is in no way a pushover. Oberon is easily capable of smacking people on the back of the head with Telekinesis from a different dimension. Oberon is powerful enough to help God, Aurora, Eve, Magnus, Death, Oracle, Eartheia, Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Raphael, Gabriel, Angels, Demons, Pagans, Reapers, Fairies, and Witches overpower and fatally injure Amara. **'Apparition:' Oberon can send and retrieve objects throughout time and space. **'Chrono/Spatialkinesis:' Oberon can manipulate the space/time continuum to an unlimited degree as he created it, and is capable of creating time loops, freezing time, aging objects and people to dust and going forward or backward in time with a thought. Due to his ability to manipulate Space-Time, he can heal almost any injure by rewinding that specific area in time to a point that it wasn't damaged. Oberon can also shift an area into a tremendously faster time frame, seemingly stopping time in that area to those who experience it and causing the world to appear grayed out. His power over time is even great enough that he could briefly freeze an individual as strong as Oracle in GodRage. **'Entity/World Creation:' Like all his siblings, except Amara, Oberon is powerful enough to create an entire realm and species, including Avalon and the Fairies. **'Power Bestowal:' Oberon can bestow powers onto younger species, giving humans in his realm near immortality while in Avalon if they choose to stay and become peacekeepers. **'Purification:' Oberon was capable of helping God, Eve, Titania and Oracle create a method for younger species to purify the Pagans of Amara's corruption using stakes. **'Shapeshifting:' Oberon can change his appearance with a thought, taking on Human form when speaking to The Team. **'Super Strength:' Being the Primordial Beings of Time, despite being the youngest, Oberon has nigh-supreme strength, being able to overwhelm anything younger than his siblings with ease. He is strong enough to effortlessly tear through several stones and rocks and could even destroy giant buildings without much effort. Oberon's strength is great enough to stagger the likes of Oracle in GodRage and Amara. In God's second war with Amara, Oberon was able to help the angels, reapers, demons, witches, Eve and Death overpower and greatly injure Amara, though not without effort. **'Telekinesis:' When Mia made a comment that Oberon wasn't appreciative off, he smacked the Slayer across the back of the head from a different dimension. **'Teleportation:' Oberon can appear anywhere and anytime unless two or more of his brothers block him. **'Magic:' As the Guardians of Magic,Oberon possesses near supreme magical powers that can only be matched by that of his elder brother God and wife Titania and even exceeds the other Primordial Beings. ***'Sealing Magic:' Oberon possess immense skill in Sealing Magic, having been able to seal away Oracle's GodRage and was even the creator of the spell used to trap Amara. God noted Oberon is the greatest sealing Magic user, greater than even Him. ***'Magical Barriers:' Oberon could create tremondously powerful barriers that could block Oracle's GodRage Magical attacks and fist attacks, although when he had to summon it immediately, Oracle managed to break it. ***'Fairy Magic:' Oberon wields the Primordial Magic version of the Fairies and his skills with it are unmatched, as he created said magic. Oberon's Magic takes the form of Light Blue color. He could cast blasts and beams of Magical Energy powerful enough to harm Oracle in GodRage and Amara as well as unleash widespreads and torrents of magic that could kill thousands of Demons instantly and easily shatter stone. ***'Spell Deflection:' Oberon is able to deflect the magic of lesser beings with ease. *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Oberon has a vast amount of knowledge about creation and near absolute knowledge about the future. **'Future Sight:' Oberon is able to see the future better than his older siblings and Oracle and is able to mostly account for free will in His predictions. His accuracy and precision is on par with that of only his oldest brother, God. **'Omniligualism:' As a Primordial Being, Oberon can read, speak, write, understand, and utilize any form of communication. **'Supernatural Perception:' Oberon can see any being in existence, unless his sight is blocked by two or more of his older siblings. When Mia made a comment about Oberon that he viewed as offensive, Oberon was aware of it, despite being in Avalon at the time. Skills and Talents *'Grandmaster Staff Fighter:' Oberon is an extremely capable staff fighter, easily defeating Michael in a duel when the latter came to ask the Time Keeper to train him. He also could help defeat OracleForceRage. *'Grandmaster Martial Artist:' Despite rarely fighting unarmed, Oberon is also an immensely skilled martial artist, as he claimed to have beaten Michael to a pulp in all their spars without sustaining any more than 4 hits and only needing 3 minutes. He also effortlessly overpowered Rayne and Mia when they annoyed him. *'Nigh-Supreme Intellect:' Oberon is exceptionally wise and intelligent, on par with Oracle and the other Primordial Beings despite being the youngest, altough God may surpass his intellect. **'Teaching Skills:' Oberon is shown to be a highly capable teacher, at least when it comes to magic and supernatural powers, having trained Michael in Dark Magic, Sealing Magic, and Warding Magic and cloaking techniques. He also helped Oracle master OracleForceRage. Weaknesses Even though Oberon is a Primordial Being, thus making him among the oldest and most powerful beings in the universe, even he has weaknesses. Beings * [[God|'God']]:' As his oldest brother, God can and has even openly threatened and implied He can defeat Oberon and perhaps even kill him. * [[Amara|'Amara]]:' As the darkness, Amara can overpower and kill Oberon. * [[Death|'Death]]:' As the bringer of death itself, Death can kill Oberon. * [[Eve|'Eve]]:' Eve can overpower and kill Oberon. * [[Magnus|'Magnus]]:' Magnus is slightly more powerful than Oberon and can harm and kill him. * [[Oracle|'Oracle]]:''' As the Original Seraphim, Oracle is powerful enough to greatly challenge and harm Oberon. Weapons * '''Death's Scythe: This weapon can kill Oberon. * Lim 'E Light: This weapon can eradicate Oberon out of existence completely. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Male Characters